The present invention relates to new oxide complex catalysts for use in various oxidation-type reactions.
Oxide complexes of varying different compositions have been found to exhibit catalytic activity in different types of oxidation reactions, such as for example the oxidation of olefins to produce acids and aldehydes, the ammoxidation of olefins to produce unsaturated nitriles and the oxydehydrogenation of olefins to produce diolefins. As is known, such oxide complexes are relatively complex structures the exact nature of which is not understood. In operation, such catalysts continuously lose and gain oxygen and hence they are often referred to as redox catalysts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new type of oxide complex redox catalyst useful in a wide variety of different oxidation-type reactions.